Secret
by Chichiforever
Summary: Mamoru arrives home to find that his little sister has kept a life changing secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi stood in front of enraged parents; she rubbed her arms worriedly as they continued to yell. The house felt as if it was shaking and would soon fall to pieces. "What do you mean you don't know who the father is?! We raised you better than this Usagi!"

"Kenji please your yelling isn't helping the situation" Ikuko begged.

"Isn't helping the situation, our daughter has been running all over Tokyo, with who knows what opening her legs to every damn boy in this fucking down!"

"Kenji!"

Usagi sat silent as she fidgeted with her fingers. Tears cascading down her face as her parents continued their argument. Looking up she gasps as her father said his final words. "She's a whore!"

Shaking her head Usagi stood running out of the house. "Kenji!" Ikuko turned as she quickly turned to her front door "Usagi!" she cried but it was too late her daughter was gone.

Usagi ran her bare feet sore and bleeding as she looked around her, crossing the street. It had been hours since she ran from her home. Looking around she whipped the tears from her eyes as she came up to the busy university. Walking up to a street light Usagi smiles as she notices the man who she was desperate to see. "Mamoru" she took a step to call out to him when a woman with brown hair ran up grabbing Mamoru's arm laughing. Taking a step back Usagi felt the tears come back to her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes as she opened her door. Blinking a few times she stared in shock at the tearful girl who stood before her. "U-Usagi" she whispered shaking her head

"I-I'm sorry" the blond cried "I didn't mean for it to happen" Rei pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

They sat in silence, the fire place burning behind them. Hot cups of tea sitting untouched before them. "So you slept with my brother" Usagi nodded "and now you're pregnant" again she nods. Taking a deep breath to steady her rising temper, "So you told your family that you don't know who the father is?" Usagi nodded "if they find out Mamoru can get in a lot of trouble…"

"I know" Usagi whispered "I won't tell them…"

"Does he know?" Rei asked after a few moment of silence, Usagi looked down at her feet, "That's why your feet were bleeding…you ran to see him didn't you?"

Usagi nodded, "I didn't tell him"

"If he finds out you know he won't stay silent…he'll want to help you…"

Usagi shook her head "he can't, if my dad finds out it was him…he's 18…dad will have him arrested"

Rei sighed, her brother will never forgive them for this…but she couldn't let him get arrested or be labeled as a sex offender for the rest of his life…Usagi will be 18 in two years…then they can tell him….then he can know…

Kenji Tsukino sat in front of his fire place a heavy trash bag sat beside him filled with broken glass and paper. Ikuko shook silently rocking herself, "She is dead to this family" her husband whispered as he took another brought the whiskey to his lips. "If anyone asks what happened to her…we tell them she's in the states with a relative"

Ikuko stood "I will never forgive you for this" running out of the room; Kenji closed his eyes as the door to their bedroom was slammed shut. A single tear slid down his cheek. He no longer had a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

Mamoru frowned as he finished his final exam. Leaning back into his chair he sighed, finally after two long years he was finally done. Well not completely…he was done for the summer that is. After handing his test in he made his way into the bright summer sun light. Stretching his arms around he smiles, soon he'll be back home, back by his family and friends. Man he hadn't seen them for two long years.

"I'm guessing you're done?" he turned around smiling at the brunette "are we ready to go?"

"Yea, my bags in the car" he smiled down at the brunette "you ready Sauka?"

"I can't wait" she beamed holding on to his arm "Meeting your parents, how exciting"

Mamoru nodded "yea" he rubbed the back of his neck, "just remember what I said about my sister, she's rather judgmental"

**Panting Usagi whipped the sweat off her brow**, "Honestly Mars do you have to use full force?"

"Its part of training Moon brain" Mars smiled, hand on her hips "it's not my fault your tiara can't handle my fire"

"Oh please Mars. I'm just super tired, other than that I would have moon kicked your fire"

Jupiter laughed "now now ladies, let's not start."

"Jupiter's right" Mercury laughed "besides its time for a certain moon senshi to pick up a curious precious two year old"

Looking to her watch the moon senshi de-transformed, leaving her in a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream V-neck sweater. Life had taken a surprising turn for Usagi, soon after giving birth to her precious princess, she found a black cat…correction, the black cat found her. Revealing she was a super hero along with four of her best friends. Together the five of them have been protecting the world from evil.

"Mom we're home" Usagi called as she placed the two year old on the ground, and untied her small shoes. "Go put your back pack in your room okay Chibi-usa" the small pink haired child nodded running up to the room she shared with her mother.

"How was school today dear?" Ikuko asked as she cut up the vegetable to place into a large salad bowl

Usagi picked up a piece of lettuce placing it in her mouth "okay. Nothing new" she shrugged as Chibi-usa made her way into the kitchen holding a small stuff cat. "Say hi to grandma baby"

Ikuko leaned over kissing the big red eyed child on the forehead. "Did my little bunny have a good day at day care?"

Nodding the small child grabbed her mother's hand. "Mom I promised Rei that we'd take Chibi-usa to get some ice cream at Motoki's arcade."

Ikuko nodded "that's fine dear. Just watch out for your father…don't keep her out too late" Usagi nodded "wasn't planning on it"

Another change that took place was the acceptance back into her family. Though the acceptance was more on the behalf of her mother and brother than her father, Kenji Tsukino was served divorce paper, he wasn't a stupid man. He knew that if he did not correct the situation, he would not only lose his wife but his son as well. After ripping the papers and tossing them into the fire, he gave his consent to Usagi's return. Even though he had conceded, Usagi knew not to get in her father's way. Though he was kind to Chibi-usa, he was exceedingly judgmental. Usagi knew she couldn't live like this forever, but for the time being with school and becoming a super hero, the best home for her daughter was with her parents.

Grabbing her bag, Rei made her way down stairs. As she called for her mother she stopped, wide eyed; she couldn't believe who stood in front of her. "What? no hug for your big brother?" Mamoru smiled brightly at his baby sister.

She shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my own family?" he laughed

"Well it has been two years" Rei answered raising an eye brow. A small smile appearing at her lips. "It's nice to see you Mamoru" the two hugged. Taking a step back she turned to her mother "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

Rei laughed "Well I'm surprised" she frowned as a brunette came from the kitchen "Who is she?"

Mamoru laughed at her guarded look, "Now Rei, don't start judging her just yet. Her name is Sauka and she's my…"

"Girlfriend?" Rei hissed "Really? We haven't seen you in over two years and you come back with a girlfriend?!"

"Rei!" Risa hissed "I am so sorry dear; she has her father's temper"

Sauka laughed, "It's not a problem, Mamoru warned me"

Before Rei could retort a knock came to the door. Mamoru looked to his mother, "Expecting someone?"

Risa looked to Rei annoyed. "No, not tonight Rei I forbid you to leave this house with _her"_

Outside Chibi-usa jumped up and down excitedly "Ice cim Ice cim!" Usagi laughed as she waited for Rei to open the door.

"Calm down Chibi-usa, Aunt Rei will be here in a moment"

Mamoru watched as Rei's anger melted away and a worried expression displayed on her features. "Who's that?" Mamoru asked turning to the door but was stopped as Rei pulled him back "I got it" she said quickly but it was too late her mother had opened the door.

Rei frowned as she heard her mother unwelcoming voice. "What can I do for you Tsukino?"

Usagi pulled her daughter behind her, her smile gone as she stared at her feet "R-Rei and I had plans…"

"Well she's busy right now" as she went to shut the door Rei shot forward frowning at her mother.

"Mother stop" she hissed "Usagi's right we have plans" Usagi looked up catching the eyes of the one person she thought she would never see again standing curiously behind Rei and her mother.

"Mamoru?" she whispered surprised

"Usako" Mamoru whispered back his eyes staring at the woman she had become. It was then a small voice rang out "Mama"

All eyes fell on the small pink haired two years old. Usagi looked up at the pair of dark blues that stared at her wide eyed. "We should go" she said quietly. Scooping her child into her arms and rushing away from the house.

"Yes you should." Risa, Rei's mother yelled glaring at the 18 year old retreating form.

Rei glared at her mother as she pushed pasted her and ran after her best friend "Usagi wait!"

Mamoru stood silent for a moment the little girl flashing before his eyes, he turned to his mother "Who was that little girl?"

Risa laughed "Usagi's child."

"What?" he choked

"Two years ago. Doesn't even know who the father is" Rise shook her head turning to Sauka "honestly I don't even want Rei around such a girl…but you know your sister she never listens to reason"

"How tragic" Sauka shook her head. "Young girls these days just don't know how to keep their legs shut."

Mamoru shook his head repeatedly, two years….two years since he…and she…since they…


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamoru where are you going?!" Risa yelled as Mamoru left the house running in the direction of Rei and Usagi.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled Usagi turned Chibi-usa held in her arms. "I didn't know he returned Usagi, I swear if I would have known…."

"It's okay Rei"

"I'm sorry Usagi really I am."

"This was bound to happen Rei, he was going to come back…I was naive to think he wouldn't."

"Are you going to tell him?" Usagi looked at the small child held in her arms "are you going to tell him that he's her father?"

Rei watched as Usagi's eyes grew wide, she turned quickly to find Mamoru standing behind her "shit"

"So it's true…she's mine?" he pointed at the small child held in the blonde's arms. Usagi slowly nodded, he turned his eyes to his sister "you knew and never told me?"

"You were 18 mamoru, she was 16! If her father were to find out he would have had you arrested."

Mamoru shook his head clinching his fist to the side. She was right, you would have been marked a sex offender for the rest of his life if Kenji Tsukino found out…even though she agreed to sleeping with him…it wouldn't have mattered. Her father was furious…he still is! Usagi can't even move around her own house without having to be cautious around him"

Usagi nodded as she held her daughter tightly in her arms. "It's true…we thought…we thought if we could wait till I was 18…then…maybe…"

"Maybe?" Mamoru looked between the two girls running his hands through his hair. "What maybe? I mean…I understand you wanted to save me from this horrible future you guys predicted but still…I had a right to know" he watched as Usagi hid her face into their daughters neck. "So what? You told everyone you didn't know who the father was?"

"Yes" Rei answered as she rubbed the blonds back.

Mamoru turned away rubbing his face with his hands groaning. "You can leave" he turned back to see Usagi looking up at him, tears in her eyes a smile on her face, "I understand if you leave. She was unplanned…that night between us was…was…it all happened so fast" she shook her head looking to the pink haired child in her arms. "I accepted this responsibility Mamoru, but you…you can go on with your life, I promise no one will ever know"

"Do you think that's what I'm worried about? Or what I'm upset about?" he asked confused, throwing his arms out he looked around. "For the love of god Usako, your reputation is….people think you're a…you made yourself look like a…"

"Whore" Usagi whispered. "I know"

Mamoru slowly walked up to the blond, he reached out; bring his hand gently to the confused child's cheek. "I…I'm sorry Usako" he whispered his dark blue eyes connecting with hers.

"Usako" she whispered

"I haven't stopped thinking about that night…I wanted to come to you the next day…I wanted to hold you…tell you that…that I loved you"

Usagi felt the tears run down her face as she stared at the man before her. "I knew I had to wait to come back to you till you were 18…"

"What about the brunette?"

"Sauka?" Usagi nodded, "she's just some girl I meet freshman year. We dated for a month but it didn't work out. I only brought her meet my parents because she wouldn't let it go."

Rei looked to his brother confused, "But you said-"

"No" he shook his head at her, "_You_ jumped to conclusions. I was just going to introduce her as my classmate but you're the one who had to announce her as my girlfriend. Before I could correct you, Usagi came"

Usagi grabbed his attention once more, "So you're not a couple?" Mamoru shook his head. His eyes going to the confused pink haired child. "She's adorable" he whispered "she's like a mini version of you" his eyes lifted meeting hers.

Usagi nodded kissing the child's forehead. When a voice came from above "Ha, I finally found you"


	4. Chapter 4

Looking up Rei cursed, she was too busy dealing with her brother that she didn't pay attention to their surroundings. Keeping her eyes on the floating blond, Rei whispered to her friend. "Usagi, you need to give Chibi-usa to Mamoru" Usagi knew Rei was right. At any moment the black moon clan could attack, that would put Chibi-usa in danger. Not to mention Mamoru…she looked to Mamoru, he had just found out he was a father and soon he will find out that she and Rei were not just 18 year old college students.

"Chibi-usa" The small child clung to her mother as her big red eyes stared up at the blond floating above them. "Look at mama" the child did as her mother asked tears feeling her eyes. "Don't cry baby, I need you to go with Mamoru okay?" the little girl pouted shaking her head.

"What is that?!" Mamoru asked as he wrapped his arm protectively around Usagi. "Mamoru I need you to take Chibi-usa and get behind us" Mamoru stared at Usagi in shock as he felt the weight of his daughter into fall into his arms. Turning around Usagi glared up at the blond. "You have us, now let these two go"

"Maybe I want them to play too" The blond smirked.

"Leave them out of this" Rei hissed taking a stance in front of Usagi.

"You think I'm going to take orders from a hot headed senshi? Ha" Berthier eyes gleamed with excitement as she turned to the small child in Mamoru's arms "well well well, what do we have here? A little family gets together?"

"Your fights with me, not them" Usagi hissed

"I have a better idea, why don't I just take you all with me?" Usagi's eyes widened in fear as a clear bubble encased them. She turned as Chibi-usa screamed in fear gripping Mamoru tightly as he pulled her and Usagi into his arms. Rei covered her friend and niece with her body as they disappeared.

Standing in complete silence, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus cursed as they watched their friend's disappearing. "We got here too late!" Jupiter punched the ground.

Venus turned to Mercury "anything?"

"It's unclear…it's as if their signatures completely left our world"

"Great!"

"Let's all take a breath; we need to find Luna and Airtimes they'll know what to do"

**Waking up Mamoru felt the small child lying** beside him. He looked to her confusion and worry encasing me. Checking her pulse, he was relieved to see that she was only sleeping. Lifting himself off the cold concrete floor he noticed they were in a cage, down in a basement or…cell.

"Rei? Usako?" he called but there was no answer. It was then he heard the scrapping of feet and soon a raven haired woman was thrown onto the cold concrete outside of his cage. "Bring her back!" the woman screamed, as she tried to stand.

"Rei?" Mamoru called seeing that the raven haired woman was his sister.

Rei turned her face to her brother, he gasped as he noticed her bruised face and bleeding lips. "What did you do to her?!" Mamoru screamed grabbing hold of the bars. The Yuma only smirked

"Bring her back!" Rei yelled as she used her strength to throw her arm back knocked the cat like Yuma back "Bring her back!" she screamed again as she stood panting, "Enough with your games! If it's a fight you want then we'll give you a damn fight just bring her back now!"

The Yuma stood, whipping its green goo off its lip. Bringing its large claw it knocking Rei into the cage her brother and niece were kept in. screaming out she fell to the ground hearing her brother scream her name she shook her head trying to fight the darkness that wanted to consume her.

"Stupid Senshi" the Yuma hissed.

As the Yuma went to strike again it was stopped, screaming in pain as it disappeared into dust. "it's so hard to find good help these days" Rubeus commented as he stood in front of Rei, "it looks like we found some more of your little friends"

"No" Rei whispered as she watched her fellow senshi be dragged into the dungeon, Rubeus grabbed her arm and Laughing as the Yuma threw the senshi into the cage with Mamoru and a sleeping Chibi-usa.

"Though it's been fun, I think it's time you join your friends" he threw Rei in to the cage. Mamoru jumped up catching his sister. Laying her on the ground, Mercury ran over checking her over. "They did a pretty good job at messing you up" Jupiter commented.

"Is she going to be okay?" Venus asked worriedly.

"It's just a few scrapes" Rei commented dryly pushing the senshi of Mercury away from her. "I'm fine really" she looked at the three friends, "You three look more than fine. How did they catch you?"

Venus shrugged, "We surrendered."

"You did what?!"

"Rei calm down…" the blue haired senshi looked to Mamoru. "Think we need to explain things to Mamoru-san before he has a stroke."


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-Your sailor senshi" Mamoru sat wide eye staring at Jupiter, Venus and Mercury. "How do you know the sailor senshi?!" he asked his sister "please tell me you meet at some kind of party or something"

Jupiter threw a small rock, shaking her head "geez Rei I thought you said your brother was smart"

"How's Chibi-chan?" Venus asked as she turned to the blue senshi.

Mercury gave a small smile "she's alright just too much dark energy. Luckily she'll sleep through this"

"Thank goodness" the senshi of love sighed "All we need is usagi to kill us for traumatizing her child"

"Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Jupiter asked looking around the cage

"They have her" Rei whispered as she turned her eyes to her brother "and to answer your question I'm Sailor Mars. I just never got a chance to transform before we were captured."

"Wait, your sailor mars?! You're a sailor senshi?" She nodded "then how is Usako tangled up in all this?"

"Why does it matter to you? You up and left her after getting what you wanted!"

"Jupiter stop" Rei hissed "it wasn't like that and you know it"

Jupiter humped and turned away "this isn't the time for this we need to concentrate on getting out of here and helping Usagi; god knows what those clan members are doing to her."

"A year after you left, Luna, our adviser and guide found Usagi. Soon after found us. We were given our powers and have been protecting the world since then." Venus looked to Mamoru. "It's been hard for Usagi…with Chibi-chan and everything…We've been able to keep her out of danger…that is"

"Until now" Rei whispered as she hit Mercury's hands away for the tenth time.

"You need to be aware of what's happening Mamoru." Venus added seriously. "They have Usagi, which means their torturing her as we speak." She nodded as his eyes widened. "She will not give in and will do everything in her power to protect us. Soon they will be down here for one of us. Your job in this, if you truly want to help, is to protect Chibi-chan. Our mission is to get Usagi, yourself and your child out safely. Nothing else matters. So please. Though its hard we need you…Usagi needs to you keep calm and care for Chibi-chan."

Mamoru looked down at the sleeping child, his eyes going to Venus and nodded. The blond nodded in appreciation. "I think you all should take a nap. I know that this dark energy is taking a toll. I'll take first watch." Hesitantly the group complied.

They heard the noise, the sound of someone dragging something, opening their eyes slowly the senshi gasp at what they saw. Their friend and comrade hanging from a chain outside their cage, her body covered in bruises, somehow she had changed into her senshi uniform. It was tattered and torn. Blood dripped from the many cuts that adorn her pale skin. Her head hung low as her arms were held up by a thick chains.

"Oh god Usagi!" Mercury cried causing Mamoru to turn quickly

"Usako…Usako!" he called, Mamoru growled at the Yuma standing beside her "don't touch her!"

"Like this?" The Yuma only laughed smacking the hanging senshi. "How anyone could possible enjoy the company of this puny princess is beyond me. Don't worry little senshi" the Yuma stood in front of their cage, a sickening smirk on his lips "You'll turn is coming real soon"

"Sham, his majesty is calling for us" came a yell from out in the hall.

Nodding, the Yuma made his way out of the dungeon. Hearing the doors close Sailor Moon slowly opening her eyes. Moon looked around confused, her arms were hurting, hell her whole body hurt. "Mars?" she whispered

"Usagi!" Rei yelled causing those around her to jump up.

"W-Where is Chibi-usa?" she managed to asked

"She's fine Usagi; she's okay just sleeping…to much dark energy" Usagi gave a faint smile, "Thank god"

Venus stood walking to the bars, "Usagi what did they do to you?"

Usagi shook her head "They want my crystal" Mamoru looked between the senshi and their leader, Sailor moon smirked "I told them to go to hell"

"We'll find a way out of this" Rei turned to Mercury "Right?"

Mercury pulled down her visor, "from what I can tell we are deep beneath the earth."

"Okay, but where?" Jupiter asked looking to Moon worriedly. "I know your brave and everything Usagi, but I don't think you'll last another beating."

"Why not give them the crystal?" Mamoru asked standing up. The girls looked to him as if he had lost his mind. "They want this damn crystal give it to them now, and then they'll let us go"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Jupiter hissed "Do you have any idea what will happen if we were to do that?!"

"No, but from what I understand if we give them this crystal it will save not only lives but my daughters!"

Venus placed a hand on Jupiter's shoulder calming her. "We can't do that"

"Mamoru" Rei whispered "If we give them the crystal then not only will the earth be destroyed but Usagi will die" Mamoru stared at his sister and then the hanging Moon senshi.

Painfully lifting her head, Moon gave Mamoru a small smile. "The crystal is my life line. Into the wrong hands it can destroy life as we know it."

Mamoru walked to the bars "I just want you safe" he whispered.

Moon nodded in understanding. "I will be. Just promise no matter what happens protect our daughter"

"But Usako"

"No but's Mamoru, please. She's only a child"

"I promise" in defeat the raven haired man made his way back to his sleeping daughter and cradled her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
